


Are You Married?

by bendingwind



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingwind/pseuds/bendingwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"... Are you married, River?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Married?

“This is what, the fourth time you’ve asked me to marry you?” she asks, voice laden with amusement.

“Well,” he says, a little sulky, “not on purpose. You keep misconstruing things I say. Besides, it’s not as if you ever say ‘no.’”

“Don’t worry, I’ll start saying no when you get closer to my first meeting with you. It keeps things interesting.”

He huffs loudly in irritation and she smiles at him.

“Say, sweetie,” she says, sliding close to him on the bench, so that their thighs are just barely brushing.

“What.” It isn’t a question, and he slides away from her, but not far.

“When are you going to start meaning it?” she asks.

“River, are you married?” he asks in return, a familiar, ridiculous deflection of the question.

“Are we going to do this _again?”_

* * *


End file.
